Gotta Be You
by Hannia Rajput
Summary: Flora meets a guy named Javad who is autually a famous singer Zayn Malik unknown to Flora. What will happen when she find out the truth. Please read and review. PAIRING:- Flora Zayn , Bloom Niall , Tecna Louise , Stella Harry & Musa Liam (I'll pretend that the specialisht never exists) (Flora Zayn) (Winx) (One Direction)
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:-**_

 **The winx are normal teenage girls who lives in London. What happens when all five girls (em not adding Aisha/Layla) get free tickets to a concert by One Direction. I know i suck at summaries but plz read and review.**

 _ **PAIRING:-**_

 **Flora+Zayn , Bloom+Niall , Tecna+Louise , Stella+Harry & Musa+Liam (I'll pretend that the specialisht never exists)**

 **(Flora+Zayn) (Winx) (One Direction)**

 _ **RATED "T"**_

 _ **CHAPTER:- 1**_

 __ _ **Introduction**_

 **Flora:-** **My name is Flora Linphea. I'm 19, em shy, nervous around boys, A treehugger. I have four best friends Bloom,Stella,Musa & Tecna. I love nature and I do a part-time job in the flower shop. I go to Magix University. I have one little sister,Miele. My dad died when i was little so i lived alone with my mom. I'm not rich compared to my friends, but they never said anything about it.**

 **Bloom:-** **I'm Bloom Sparx. I'm 19,em friendly,confident and a little bit shy but furious at the same time. I have four best friends Flora,Steela,Musa & Tecna. I love children cause i have a little sister Natalie. My father is boss of the company "Sparx". I'm rich like all pf my friends but flora, but I don't wanna live a V.I.P life. I wanna live like a normal girl. I've had 2 boyfriends before but I think the don't love me. They just love my money, so I broke-up with them and now em single.**

 **Stella:-** **I'm Stella Solaria. I'm 19, em a massive shopaholic, over-confident, gossip a lot. I love boys though never had a boyfriend. I have four bff's Bloom,Musa,Flora & Tecna. I love Designing clothes. I'm rich and glad to be rich, but I feel for Flora and her dad. I have no other siblings and em lucky for that.**

 **Musa:-** **I'm Musa Melody. I'm 19, em a singer and hates shopping, boys. I'm bitch, em not that much friendly, makes very less friends. I have four best friends Bloom,Flora,Stella and Techna. I do a part-time job at frutti music bar as a singer but my dad doesn't know that. After my mom's death he abondened music from our house. I'm rich but don't wanna be. You can say that MUSIC IS MY LIFE.**

 **Tecna:-** **I'm Tecna Zenith. I'm 19 years and 2 months. I'm friendly but not like Bloom. No one wants to be my friends cause i was known as a Nerd in my University until the winx became my friend and now we are bff's. I love Technology and i"m also the smartest and i do a part-time at the Electronic shop unknowing to my parents. Cause we are rich and they don't want me to do a job anywhere but their company as a CEO but em just not interested.**

 **Zayn:-** **I'm Zain Javvad Malik , better known as Zayn Malik. Em a singer in a boy band named One Direction. I have 3 sisters Doniya She's elder than me. Waliya and Safa are smaller than me. Waliya goes to Magix University. My age is 22. My Bff's are Harry,Niall,Liam & Louise. I love singing but there's something missing in my life but i don't know what... **

**Harry:-** **I'm Harry Edward Styles, better known as Harry Styles. Em also a singer in 1D (One Direction). Em 21 and have 20 girlfriends before but none of them were perfect for me. I'm dying to find a right girl to whom i can propose and get married to. BUT NO LUCK...**

 **Niall:-** **I'm Niall Horan. I'm 22 and a singer in a boy band 1D. My girlfriend is my Guitar and Food :D :D ... Never had any luck finding a right girl but nowadays em dating Selena Gomez but Agh... i don't think that she is right for me.**

 **Liam:-** **I'm Liam Payne. I'm 22 and also a singer in 1D. I'm never gonna get married cause all the girls are running after me for my money. So i give-up on girls and put all my efforts in my career as a singer. I wanna be the best singer ever that will be remembered by everyone.**

 **Louise:-** **I'm Louise Tomlinson of 1D. I'm 23 and a famous singer but I don't know why girls don't want to date me. They think em Girly and weak, who can't protect them when need arises but C'MON i wanna have a girlfriend and will find her soon.**

 ** _What do you think...? Its my first FanFiction._**

 **I know nothing about 1D's nature thats why i didn't write much about them.**

 **Plzzzz Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER:-2**

 **New Begining**

 **"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be alright" Rose (Flora's Mom) said while comforting her daughter.**

 **"How? Mom it was the first day of Beatta and i got kicked out" Flora said sobbing.**

 **"That University wasn't very good so i registered you to Magix University" Rose said cheering her daughter.**

 **"They accepted me?" Flora asked confused.**

 **"You have good grades and i told them the whole story that the Riven guy pranked everyone and then blamed you" Rose said.**

 **"Thanks Mom ur the best" Flora said hugging Rose.**

 **"I LOVE U MOM"**

 **"I LOVE U TOO dear" Rose said.**

 **"You will start ur new University on Monday" Rose said standing up and leaving the room.**

 **"It was already Friday so i have 2 days left i'll go shopping and buy some new clothes" Flora thought and then fell asleep.**

 **SATURDAY MORNING:-**

 **"Good Morning" Flora said coming down stairs.**

 **"Good Morning" Rose replied giving Flora a smile.**

 **"Where's Miele?" Flora asked looking around to find her sister.**

 **"Oh, she's asleep. I can't believe she will be 12 next month" Rose said smiling.**

 **"Yes time runs quickly Oh i forgot to tell you I'm going to the mall to buy some new clothings for new University" Flora said happily.**

 **"Great" Rose replied with same happiness.**

 **2 HOURS LATER:-**

 **"I'm leaving bye Mom" Flora shouted by the door preparing to leave.**

 **"Bye Darling" Rose shouted back.**

 ** _Flora buys some clothing and went to the woods to get fresh air. She walked and walked and stopped at a point_.**

 **"Wow" She said amazed.**

 **"This place is amazing. It will be my secret hideout" She said happily.**

 _ **Flora sat there from a tree and saw the scenery, suddenly the bushes start to rumble.**_

 **"WHO IS THIS?" Flora asked scared.**

 **"Sorry, It was not my intenstions to scare you" A boy said coming out of the bushes.**

 **"It's okay, you don't have to apologize" Flora said.**

 **"How do you get here? I thought only i knew about this place" The guy questioned.**

 _ **And sat next to Flora.**_

 **"What's ur name by the way" Flora asked the Boy sweetly.**

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW ME?" The Boy asked confused.**

 **"I know no one here, actually I moved here this Tuesday" Flora said shyly.**

 **"Oh I'm Javad Malik" He said.**

 **"I'm Flora" Flora replied.**

 **"That's a very beautiful name for a beautiful girl like u" Javad said.**

 **"Thank You" Flora said while blushing.**

 _ **They talked for two hours and became friends.**_

 _ **Suddenly Flora said**_

 **"Oh no I forgot. I gotta go home, my Mom would be worried" Flora said standing up and preparing to leave.**

 **"Come with me I'll drive you home" Javad said also standing up.**

 **"No, It's okay I'll walk" Flora said holding her shopping bags.**

 **"Come on I'll drive you. You have too many bags with you" Javad said.**

 **"Oh okay" Flora said nervously.**

 _ **When they reached at Javad's car it was RED FERRARI.**_

 **"Nice ride" Flora said astonished.**

 **"Thank You, you know you are the first girl sitting in my car" Javad said smilly.**

 **"Really" Flora said shocked.**

 **"Yeah" He said and drove.**

 _ **After half an hour they reached at Flora's place.**_

 **"That's my house" Flora said pointing towards her house.**

 **"So you live here" Javad said smiling.**

 **"Yeah" Flora replied.**

 _ **Flora got off the car and so as Javad.**_

 **"Thank You so much" Flora said while kissing Javad on cheek.**

 **_Javad froze for a moment and then spoke._**

 **"It's okay' If you need me you can call me anytime, here's my no. Bye" Javad said**

 _ **Flora entered her house, her Mom was sitting on the couch worried.**_

 **"Hey Mom" Flora said.**

 **"Flora where were you. I was so worried bout you" Rose said holding back her tears.**

 **"I'm fine Mom. I went shopping, found a secret hideout and also made a friend" Flora said cheering her up.**

 **"Wow that's great, who's she?" Rose asked.**

 **"Well he's a boy named Javad and is 22" Flora replied blushing.**

 **"So he's ur boyfriend or "Flora cuts Rose by saying**

 **"We just met today Mom"**

 **"Well em tired, want to sleep. Good Night" Flora said.**

 _ **She hugs her mom and went to sleep.**_

 _ **While laying on the bed she thought.**_

 **"Wow I met Javad just a few hours ago and can't get him out of my mind"**

 _ **Flora smiles thinking the last part and fells asleep.**_

 _ **So What do you think...**_

 _ **Next chapter will be very surprising.**_

 _ **Must read and plzzzzzzzz review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER:-3**

 **Welcome To Magix**

 **AT 1D STUDIO:-**

 **Javad entered the room where four boys were wearing headphones and singing. The all looked at Javad and go to him to greet.**

 **Hey bro! The bloned boy said.**

 **Hey! Javad replied.**

 **"Where were you man" A boy with long hair asked.**

 **"Hmmm" Javad was out of words.**

 **"I think he have gone to met his mother" The blonde said.**

 **"No, I didn't" Javad replied.**

 **"Then what's the story behind this lipstick mark on your left cheek" A brunett boy with long hair asked confused but also with a smirk on his face.**

 **"Oh that's, hmmmm" Javad said smudging the mark off his cheek.**

 **"You know you can tell us anything" Another boy said, he was also brunett but don't have long hair.**

 **"Leave all this rubbish and get to work, we have to practice for our concert next week" The bossy one said.**

 **"Yes, DADDY" They all said.**

 **MONDAY MORNING:-**

 **FLORA POV**

 **I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 8:45 A.M.**

 **My eyes went wide open.**

 **"I'm late for Magix" I shouted.**

 **I showered quickly wear my selected clothes and went downstairs.**

 **I picked up my bag and an apple.**

 **And shouted**

 **I'm leaving for Uni mom, Bye!**

 **"Oh great it's first of new University and I'm late"**

 **Suddenly a car stopped infront of Flora.**

 **Hey! a familiar voice said.**

 **"Oh thank God it was you, i was scared that someone is gonna kidnapped me" Flora said relieved.**

 **"Sorry to scare you, why were you running" Javad said.**

 **"Oh em getting late for uni" Flora said passing by the car.**

 **"Come I'll drop you" Javad offered**

 **"Sure, why not, but please drive fast" Flora said while sitting in the car.**

 **"As you wish" Javad said**

 **After less than a minute they reached at Magix University.**

 **Javad stopped the car with distance from the main gate.**

 **"Sorry i can't go any further" Javad apologised.**

 **"Don't be sorry, you've helped me alot lately" Flora said to him**

 **After reaching the gate she waved him and went inside.**

 **"I think em in love with Flora" Javad thought smiling.**

 **When he was driving back he turned on his FM**

 **Little things by 1D was playing. It was his fav song. Listining to this song he thought of Flora all the way back.**

 **AT MAGIX UNIVERSITY:-**  
 **Flora enters the hall, everyone was staring at her like crazy.**

 **While walking she bumps into someone.**

 **"I'm sorry, I was not looking where i was going" Flora said gathering her stuff.**

 **"Don't be. It was my fault also, by the way em Bloom" the girl said.**

 **"I'm Flora" Flora replied.**

 **Bloom: "So you are new here?"**

 **Flora: Yeah, could you tell me the way to principales office.**

 **Bloom: Sure follw me. Here it is.**

 **Flora: Thank you.**

 **Bloom: Mention Not dear.**

 **FLORA POV**

 **As i entered in the office an old lady was sitting on her chair.**

 **"Come in Flora i was expecting you, I'm Miss Faragonda but you can call me Miss F" she said sweetly.**

 **"Okay" i said nervously.**

 **"Here's your schedule and locker keys" Miss F said handing both things.**

 **"Thank you" i said and went out of the office.**

 **(I DON'T LIKE ADDING CLASSES SO I SKIP IT TO LUNCH TIME)**  
 **At lunch time with tray in my hands i went to a table and sat there alone.**

 **Suddenly a girl I think i knew her, yeah Bloom came to me with three other girls.**

 **"Hey Flora can we join you" Bloom said giving me a smile.**

 **"Sure, why not" i repiled happily.**

 **"Hi! I'm Stella, Bloom told us about you". A Blonde girl said freaking out.**

 **"Hi!" I said nervously.**

 **"Don't mind her attitude, I'm Musa" a girl with black hair said.**

 **"Yeah she's like that all the time, oh sorry I forgot to intro myself i'm Tecna" a girl with short purple hair said.**

 **"Hi!" i said smiling at her.**

 **"We are going for shopping after school. Will u join us?" Stella asked.**

 **"Yeah, sure" I said.**

 **"And because i got A+ in my history first time in my life so i will give u all free tickets to concert" Stella said happily.**

 **"Yeah" everyone cheered.**

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

 **IN THE MALL:-**

 **FLORA POV**

 **While we were shopping with Stella i got a text. I opened it. It says**

 **Hey! Flora can you please meet me at our hideout i wanna tell u something.**

 **Javad**

 **I replied**

 **Yeah sure! I'll be there in 10 mins.**

 **"Girls i have to go" I said**

 **"Why" Bloom questioned.**

 **"Well i have to meet someone" I said shyly**

 **"Do u have a date" Tecna asked**

 **"No, he's just my friend" I replied**

 **"Can we meet him please" Stella said making puppy dod eyes**

 **"Okay, okay come" I said getting out of the mall.**

 **When i reached at our hideout. He was not there, maybe he just pranked me.**

 **"He's not here" I said Sadly**

 **We all waited for 15 mins but he didn't come.**

 **Suddenly Stella Yelled standing**

 **"Okay girls I can't take this anymore, I've never waited for anyone this long"**

 **"Come on lets go. He won't come"Tecna said holding my hand.**

 **"Maybe he has some urgent work to do and couldn't make it" I thought to myself**

 _ **WE ALL WENT TO THE MALL AGAIN TO DO SHOPPING**_

 **JAVAD POV**

 **I was waiting for Flora. I cant wait to tell her about my true identity**

 **After 5 mins of waiting i saw her coming. I was verry happy but suddenly I saw four more girls with Flora following her.**

 **I hid behind a tree., making sure that they don't see me**

 **They were Flora's friends.**

 **After great 15 mins of hiding they left.**

 **I could see sadness on Flora's face. When she was leaving.**

 **"Sorry Flora, but I'm not ready to tell u the truth now"**

 _ **So what could Javad be hidind from Flora**_

 _ **Why was he hiding from The Winx**_

 _ **What is his true identity**_

 _ **Find out reading the next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:- 4**

 **LYING FOR LOVE**

 **ON THEIR WAY BACK HOME:-**

 **"I can't believe it Stella, you spent five hours shopping and bought nothing" Musa said fed up.**

 **"It's not my fault, they don't have anything of my taste" Stella said.**

 **"Hey girls what about a sleepover at my house" Bloom said.**

 **"Sure why not" All girls cheered.**

 **"I'll go back and bring my pj's" Flora said.**

 **"Wait i'll come with you, i can see your house then" Musa said.**

 **After 15 mins of walking they reached Flora's home.**

 **"You have a very beautiful home" Musa said**

 **"Thanks" Flora said while paking her pj.**

 **"C'mon lets go" Musa said.**

 **After 15 mins of again walking they reached a mansion.**

 **"Wow" Flora said in amazement.**

 **(I HATE SLEEPOVERS SO EM GONNA SKIP IT TO TUESDAY. HOPE U GUYS WONT MIND)**

 **TUESDAY:-**

 **FLORA POV**

 **Thank God! I was not late today. I went to my locker. When i closed it a boy was standing next to me.**

 **Hi! he said.**

 **Hi! i replied**

 **"I am Helia, Helia Knightly" he said**

 **"Oh, nice to meet you, em Flora" i said shaking his hand, then he winked at me and left.**

 **I just stood their blushing.**

 **Suddenly the winx came to me.**

 **"Do you know who you just talked to" Bloom said.**

 **"Helia" I replied casually.**

 **"OMG, he's the uni's hottie, and every girl wants to be with him, but not me. Eyeryone knows that em taken" Stella said daydreaming.**

 **"Well she has an imaginary bf, you knpw Harry Styles of 1D" Musa Asked.**

 **"No" i said**

 **"What?" They all screamed (except Musa)**

 **"You don't know 1D boys" Bloom asked raising her voice**

 **"No" i said again.**

 **"How could you, i mean they are the best, cuttest and hottest boyband in the whole world" Stella said**

 **"Since we don't have real boyfriends so , we call them our imaginary bfs" Tecna said**

 **"Harry with Stella, Liam's with Musa, Louise with Tecna Niall with Me, making automatically Zayn ur's" Bloom said**

 **"As u wish as long as they are not real" I said laughing.**

 **LUNCH TIME:-**

 **I was sitting with Musa on the table cuz other girls got detention for talking the whole period about those 1D boys**

 **"You really don't know about the 1D boys...?" Musa asked**

 **"Nope" Flora said popping the 'p'.**

 **"Well then you are the lucky one" Musa said**

 **"Why..?" Flora asked confused.**

 **"The grils drool over 1D, aall the girls wants to be their GF's, after the heard that all the 1D boys except Niall is single" Musa answered**

 **"So, you don't seem to be fan of 1D" Flora said**

 **"No em not because" they are just five boys who likes to play with girls heart. They are nothing more than just a bunch of boys who do nothing else than singing dump songs in which theyshow a girl as an object not a living being" Musa said angirly**

 **"They are so bad, then why Stella, Bloom, and Tecna likes them so much?" Flora asked**

 **"B/c they are crazy and have no sence of good & bad" Musa said**

 **Suddenly Stella, Bloom & Tecna came**

 **"I've called both of your moms to get permission to go shopping to get some clothes for the concert" Stella said cheering up**

 **"I don't think i wanna go to the concert" Flora said sleepishly**

 **"Oh come on it's 1D. You barely get tickets for 1D concert at front row" Bloom said**

 **"And we are lucky to get'em" Tecna said**

 **"Plz, plz, plzzz come. Preety pleaseeeee." Stella said making puppy dog eyes.**

 **Flora looks at Musa and then at Stella.**

 **"Okay, okay i will come and stop making those eyes they are irresistable to say NO" Flora said**

 **AT THE MALL:-**

 **"Come on girls we should buy something funky" Stella said.**

 **"No i think i should get something simple" Flora said**

 **"I agree with Flora" Musa said**

 **"Okay as you girls wish" Bloom said.**

 **After an hour all the girls came back at the spot where the aparted.**

 **Bloom was wearing black and blue teared T-Shirt that showed some of her belly. She wore blue jeans with cuts on them, black joggers and some of her hair dyed blue.**

 **Stella was wearing an orange top with a guitar made on it saying "back off" black half jeans that reached her knees. Her hair was tiedf in a high pony tail and was wearing brown joggers.**

 **Flora was wearing a pink blouse with flower patterns on it. Blue mini T-Shirt and under it she was wearing black legging and white joggers. Her hair was like Stella.**

 **Musa was wearing a red and blue checked shirt with red jeans. She let her hair down and wore yellow joggers.**

 **Tecna wore purple top with green belt and shorts of purple coluor with her hair dyed green. She wore green joggers.**

 **"We all look gorgeous" Stella said happily**

 **"Oh no we are late. We have to go" Tecna said lokking at her watch**

 **AT STADIUM:-**

 **1D boys came to the stage started singing.**

 **"Em louise" the boy with short brown laid down hair said.**

 **"Em Zayn" Javad said.**

 **"Em Liam" a boy with brown slightly spiked hair said.**

 **"Em Niall" a boy with blonde hair said.**

 **"Em Harry" a boy with long brown hair said.**

 **"And we are ONE DIRECTION" they all said together**

 **The crowd started cheering like crazy**

 **They started singing these songs.**

 **LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG**

 **BEST SONG EVER**

 **UP ALL NIGHT**

 **After singing all these songs they were thanking the crowd.**

 **The winx were late... very late.**

 **When they were thanking the crowd, the winx reached their. Zayn (Javad) suddenly saw Flora and hid behind Niall.**

 **"Hey what u doing man" Niall wispered to Zayn**

 **"Plz hide me now, I'll tell you later" Zayn wispered back**

 **WITH THE WINX:-**

 **"Hey where's Flora's one" Bloom said teasing Flora**

 **"Shut up Bloom. He is not my Bf, I never even saw him" Flora said**

 **"Hey thats Harry...!" Stella shouted pionting at him**

 **"Thats Louise" Tecna shouted pionting at him**

 **"There's Niall, thats Liam and hey where is Zayn" Bloom asked**

 **"Whatever lets go, the dumb concert is over" Musa said**

 **"Wait can i plz get an autograph from Niall" Bloom pleaded**

 **"Okay" everyone said**

 **"But we have to go, we're late" Tecna, Stella & Musa said.**

 **"Flora will you please come with me" Bloom asked**

 **"Sure, why not" Flora said**

 **MEANWHILE WITH ZAYN AND NIALL**

 **"Hey dude why were you hiding" Niall asked**

 **"Well...**

 _ **Javad is actually Zayn.**_

 _ **But could he be hiding from Flora.**_

 _ **Read next chapter to find out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER:- 5**

 **MYSTERY**

 **"Hey dude why were you hiding" Niall asked Zayn.**

 **"Well... did saw a girl who was brunette with blonde bangs wearing a pink blouse with flower pattern on it" Zayn said**

 **"Yeah she was with a very hot gal" Niall said**

 **"Her name is Flora" Zayn said**

 **"The hottie's name is Flora!" Niall said**

 **"No" Zayn said a little frusted**

 **BY LISTIINING THIS NIALL'S MOOD WENT OFF**

 **"The brunette's name is Flora" Zayn said**

 **ZAYN TOLD NIALL THE WHOLE STORY ABOUT FLORA AND HIM**

 **"So , you want me to help you" Niall asked**

 **"Yeah ,bro plz help me" Zayn pleaded.**

 **SUDDENLY THE DOOR KNOCKED.**

 **"Come in" Niall said**

 **"Sir there are two girls asking 4 you" The security guard said**

 **"I'm comming" Niall said**

 **"Okay bro i've to go and handle some fans" Niall said to Zayn**

 **OUTSIDE THE ROOM:-**

 **E'm so nervous for meeting Niall the first time" Bloom said nerviously**

 **"Calm down Bloom it's gonna be okay" Flora said calming her**

 **SUDDENLY NIALL CAME OUT OF THE ROOM AND SEES FLORA AND BLOOM AND RECOGNIZES THEM**

 **"Hey girls" Niall said smilling at them**

 **"Flora catch me i am gonna faint" Bloom said holding her head and pretending to be faint.**

 **"Calm down Bloom" Flora said holdin her**

 **"So your name is Bloom" Niall said smilling at them**

 **"Yeah em Bloom and this is F" suddenly Niall said cuts her saying**

 **"Yeah , i know she's Flora" Niall said**

 **"How do you know her name" Bloom asked confused and shocked at the same time**

 **NIALL WAS OUT OF YHE WORDS THEN SUDDENLY SAID**

 **"Well you said before her name, so i guess that she might be Flora, and yes she is" Niall said**

 **"Oh, okay" Bloom said convinced**

 **"Oh, plz plz plz can i get your autograph" Bloom said handing a picture a him**

 **"Sure, why not" Niall said taking it and signig it**

 **"There you go" Niall said smiling and handing it back to Bloom**

 **"Thanks" Bloom said**

 **NIALL AGAIN WENT INSIDE THE ROOM**

 **"You won't believe whom I just met" Niall said to Zayn**

 **"Who" Zayn asked confused**

 **"Flora and BLoom" Niall said shouting in happiness**

 **"What! Flora! You mean Flora was outside" Zayn shouted**

 **"Yeah, man and don't worry i've got everything under control" Niall smilled**

 **AT BLOOM'S HOME:-**

 **Bloom was in her room staring at the autograph. Then suddenly she turned the pic and saw a number written on the picture's back.**

 **She knew it was Niall's.**

 **So she dialled it**

 **NIALL:- Hello? Who's this?**

 **BLOOM:- Hello. It's me. Bloom**

 **NIALL:- Oh, hey Bloom! How u doing?**

 **BLOOM:- Well em good.**

 **NIALL:- I was waiting for your call.**

 **BLOOM:- Why did you write your number on the pic?**

 **NIALL:- Well, I have to tell you something very important and promise me it well always be a secret between you and me.**

 **BLOOM:- Hmm. o..kay**

 **NIALL TOLD BLOOM THE WHOLE STORY OF FLORA AND ZAYN**

 **"So Javad is actually Zayn" Bloom asked**

 **"Yeah" Niall ansered**

 **"And Flora did'nt know it" Bloom asked again**

 **"Hmm" Niall said**

 **"And u want my help for setting things between them without telling Flora the truth" bloom asked again**

 **"Yes , yes, yes. So are u in" Niall asked hopping Bloom would say Yes**

 **"Em so, totally in" Bloom shouted from other side of the phone**

 **NIALL:- So here's the plan...**

 **BLOOM WAS LISTENING CAREFULLY TO NIALL'S PLAN**

 **THE NEXT DAY AT UNI:-**

 **There was a new student in the Magix University**

 **She had black hair and is of middle height. She was wearing twi pony tails and big glasses.**

 **While she was entering she bumped into Flora**

 **"Oh sorry, I didn't saw you there" She said**

 **"It's okay, don't be sorry" Florra replied giving the new girl her hand so she could stand up**

 **"Em Flora by the way" Flora intriduced herself**

 **"Oh, I'm Waliya. Waliya Malik." the new girl said**

 **"Nice to meet you Waliya. Are u new here" Flora asked**

 **"Yeah, i just joined yesterday, but today is my first day" Waliya replied**

 **"Hmm if u don't mind could u plz tell me where will be the biology class? Waliya asked**

 **"Well, Waliya you are with the right girl" Flora said**

 **WHILE THEY WERE GOING FOR THE CLASS, HELIA BLOCKED THIER WAY**

 **"Hey Flora" Helia said**

 **"Hey Helia, how are u?" Flora asked softly**

 **"I'm good, and how are u? Helia asked to Waliya**

 **"Waliya, well she's Waliya Malik" Flora said introducing her to Helia**

 **"How are u Waliya" Helia asked again**

 **"Em good" Waliya replied shyly**

 **"C'mon Waliya we'll be late" Flora said dragging her away**

 **"Bye Helia" Flora shouted**

 **"bye" Helia replied**

 **"Wow, Waliya is so cute, BUT Flora is a bomb." Helia thought**

 **AT LUNCH BREAK:-**

 **"Hey girls meet my new friend Waliya" Flora introduced her to the Winx**

 **"Can She join our group" Flora asked everyone**

 **"Hey Waliya, and of course she can join us" Everyone replied**

 **"But first she had to give our Winx test" Stella added**

 **"What! Stella there was no such thing at my time" Flora said**

 **"But it's our new rule and everyone, i mean new members had to give it" Tecna said**

 **"Okay i'll do it" Waliya said**

 **"What!" Winx yelled**

 **"I'll give the Winx test" Waliya said again**

 **"We'll come to your house for a sleepover today and there we will give u your task" Bloom said**

 **"Oh.. Okay"Waliya replied**

 **AFTER UNI:-**

 **Waliya and flora were walking home toghter.**

 **Suddenly they reached Waliya's house.**

 **"Wow your house is huge" Flora said in amazement**

 **"Thanks, well i gotta go", Bye" Waliya said**

 **"Bye" Flora said**

 **AT WALIYA'S HOUSE:-**

 **"Mom i'm home!" Waliya yelled happily**

 **"Well you look happy today, looks like the day went well" Waliya's mom (Trusha) said**

 **"Could'nt be ant better" Waliya said**

 **"Oh, mom my friends will come on a sleepover today, so i have got some preprations to do" Waliya said going happily to her room.**

 **SUDDENLY ZAYN (WALIYA'S BROTHER) CAME TO THE KITCHEN TO TALK TO TRISHA**

 **"Why is Waliya so happy" Zayn asked curiously.**

 **"Oh, nothing much, just some of her friends are comming for a sleepover tonight" Trisha said**

 **"Oh, OK" Zayn said and went to his room.**

 **AT NIGHT:-**

 **The door knocked of Waliya's house (Mansion)**

 **Trisha opened the door and 5 girls wee standing outside.**

 **"O, hello. You must be Waliya's friends, come on in" Trisha said.**

 **"Thank you Mrs. Malik" Everyone said**

 **TRISHA SMILLED AT THEM. SUDDENLY WALIYA CAME DOWNSTAIRS**

 **"Hey girls, nice to see u, come follow me" Waliya said walking towards her room**

 _ **So, What will be Waliya's Winx test.**_

 _ **And wow Zayn is Waliya's brother unknown to the Winx.**_

 _ **So what will happen when The Winx know about it.**_

 _ **Figure it out by reading next chapter**_


End file.
